wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Tormented Necropolis
Tormented Necropolis is a feature in Wartune that has 30 lvls and is unlocked once a player has cleared all 100 levels of the Forgotten Catacombs. Unlike the Forgotten Catacombs which can be entered for free daily, the Tormented Necropolis requires 3 Crypt Keys to enter each time The Tormented Necropolis no longer requires Crypt Keys to enter. All known levels of the Necropolis feature a single powerful boss monster, even players with Battle Ratings over 50,000 will find this area extremely challenging. Bonus *Every Boss gives you a lot of EXP and sometimes a treasure chest drops (Lvl.8 Luck Stone e.g) *Boss 5: 1x random lvl3 or lvl4 Gem and 4x Dragon Essence *Boss 10: 1x random lvl3 or lvl4 Gem and 4x Dragon Essence *Boss 15: 1x random lvl3 or lvl4 Gem and 4x Dragon Essence *Boss 20: 1x random lvl3 or lvl4 Gem and 4x Dragon Essence *Boss 25: 1x random lvl4 or lvl5 Gem and 8x Dragon Essence *Boss 30: 1x random lvl4 or lvl5 Gem and 8x Dragon Essence Note: If you leave the Necropolis and come back, rage is set on its inital value. Guardians Tormented Necropolis guardians are not named, they are simply called "Level (X) Guardian". 'Level 1 Guardian: Lizard' Weapon: Claws Attack Type: '''Physical '''HP Bars: 4x Attacks: *Claw swipe (normal) *Near death, the boss will activate an attack buff that increases its damage by 700%, the boss must then be killed or debuffed before its next hit or it will likely kill the attacking player. *Bonus: 220K EXP 'Level 2 Guardian: Archer' Weapon: Compound Bow Attack Type: '''Physical '''HP Bars: 4x Attacks: *Single arrow *Multi Shot (Double attack) *Bonus: 240K EXP 'Level 3 Guardian: Dark Angel' Weapon: Sword Attack Type: '''Physical + Magical '''HP Bars: 4x Attacks: *Sword swipe w/ laser *Sword swipe w/ laser hits front row *Bonus: 260K EXP 'Level 4 Guardian: Bird '(Sycorax) Weapon: Wings and Head Attack Type: '''Physical + Magical '''HP Bars: 4x Attacks: *Bite *Tornado (hits randomly 3 times) *Near death, the boss will activate an attack buff that increases its damage by 1000%, the boss must then be killed or debuffed before its next hit or it will likely kill the attacking player. *Bonus: 280K EXP 'Level 5 Guardian: Warrior' (Derleth) Weapon: Mace with chain Attack Type: '''Physical '''HP Bars: 4x Attacks: *Mace swipe *AoE (hits each target 3 times) *Bonus: 300K EXP *Near death, the boss will activate an attack buff that increases its damage by 1000%, the boss must then be killed or debuffed before its next hit or it will likely kill the attacking player. 'Level 6 Guardian: Zombie' Weapon: Staff Attack Type: '''Physical + Magical '''HP Bars: 4x Attacks: *Staff hit *1 magic hit front side *Bonus: 320K EXP *Boss is weak compared to lvl5 Boss 'Level 7 Guardian: Headless Rider' Weapon: Sword Attack Type: '''Physical '''HP Bars: 4x Attacks: *Sword hit (10-18K normal , 69 templars) *Swirl hit in the back row (3x8-10K) *Bonus: 340K EXP 'Level 8 Guardian: Ox Warrior' Weapon: Hammer Attack Type: '''Physical '''HP Bars: 4x Attacks: *Rush Attack (10-15K) *Hammer swing down (1 hit), around 25-35K *Bonus: 360K EXP *1000% near death 'Level 9 Guardian:' Possessed Dinah Weapon: '''Magic '''Attack Type: '''Magical '''HP Bars: 4x Attacks: *Beam attack, single hit *Whirlwind attack, multi hit to one target *Bonus: 380K EXP *1000% buff on last bar , need to be killed fast or get killed 'Level 10 Guardian:' Eye of Yaros ''(Catacombs "Eyeball") '''Weapon:' Magic Attack Type: '''Magical '''HP Bars: 4x Attacks: *Lightning, single target, single hit; normally hits back row *AOE; hits all targets, chance of stun *Same attacks as you saw in level 100 of Cata, no debuff *1000% attack boost if you take too long to kill it *Bonus: 400K EXP Category:Crypt 'External Links' Article on Gogogogo.com about the Crypt (both Forgotton Catacombs and Tormented Necropolis) Category:Crypt